Meninggal dalam Sujud
by Gazel11
Summary: kisah antara anak dan ibu yang saling menyayangi. Sebelum kepergian sangnya, Hinata masih sempat memberikan kenangan terindah bagi Aiko./Bad Summary/OC/My First Fic please read and review.. Flame also allowed :)


Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me Gazel11

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and family

Warning: Chara death, OC, OOC, AU dan sedikit lebay

.

.

.

MENINGGAL DALAM SUJUD

.

.

"Ibu, aku pergi kuliah dulu ya?" kata seorang gadis sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anak satu-satunya begitu bersemangat belajar untuk menggapai cita-citanya.

Uzumaki Hinata, wanita paru bayah berusia 60 tahun itu biasa dipanggil. Meskipun usia yang tak terbilang muda lagi, meski sang suami Uzumaki Naruto lebih dulu dipanggil sang ilahi tapi dia masih memiliki semangat untuk menjalani bahtera hidup yang sulit ini tanpa sang suami tercinta. Setiap hari, senyum selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Meskipun tua, tetapi wajahnya tetap secantik dulu.

Wanita paru bayah itu sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang dijalaninya sekarang. Kehidupan sederhana yang dijalaninya bersama anak perempuan satu-satunya, Aiko tak memudarkan semangatnya untuk tetap menafkahi sang anak. Setiap hari dia tak pernah absen menyemangati anaknya agar bersekolah untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Sungguh sosok ibu yang sangat dibanggakan aiko!

Malam semakin larut tapi Aiko belum juga pulang, sang ibu Hinata tetap setia menunggu anaknya. Dia tak ingin berpikiran negatif dulu, tetap tenang menurutnya. Hingga tepat pukul 11 malam barulah sang anak menampakkan wajahnya. Tentu saja sang ibu mernafas lega setelah melihat anaknya tersebut. Bukan kata-kata makian yang dilontarkan sang ibu melainkan kata-kata penyejuk hati bagi sang anak, tak lupa pula senyum kecil yang mewakili rasa senang sang ibu ketika anaknya telah datang.

"Maaf bu! Tadi, kami langsung praktek di rumah sakit jadi harus merawat pasien yang ada," Kata sang anak sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Aiko, ibu senang kamu ingin mengabdikan dirimu untu pasien-pasien tersebut!" Jawab sang ibu. Melihat Aiko yang juga sangat kelelahan, Hinata kemudian menyuruh anaknya beristirahat.

Malam itu mereka lewati dengan candaan yang menghibur mereka. Aiko begitu mengerti ibunya dan begitu pun sebaliknya, Hinata mengerti Aiko. Candaan itu kemudian terhenti ketika Aiko sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuan ibunya. Hinata kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mulai memejamkan matanya juga.

Esok harinya...

Hari ini Aiko tak ada kuliah dan dia ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama ibunda tercinta. Tak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, Aiko lebih memilih tinggal di rumah menemani ibunya dibanding keluar dan menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting.

Di teras rumah sederhana itu, Hinata telah menyediakan setoples makanan ringan dan teh untuk mereka berdua. Seperti biasa, Aiko yang manja kembali membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi orang yang menyaksikannya.

"Aku menyayangi ibu!" Kata Aiko, entah kenapa perasaannya memaksanya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku juga sayang. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari diriku sendiri!" Jawab Hinata. Hal tadi menjadi percakapan awal mereka. Dilanjutkan dengan topik-topik yang lainnya serta tawa yang menyelimuti keduanya, mereka tak rela jika matahari terbenam mengakhiri hari ini. Begitu disayangkan pikir mereka hingga sang ibu kembali berkata..

"Kamu harus kuat menjalani hidup ini Aiko. Tak selamanya kehidupan yang kamu impikan akan terjadi, semuanya rahasia Tuhan. Jalani hidup ini, pahit senangnya gapailah cita-citamu!"

Aiko hanya mengangguk mendengar kata ibunya tersebut. Sempat terlintas di benaknya mengapa sang ibu berkata seperti itu tapi dia hanya menganggap itu semua tidak lain adalah nasehat ibu yang harus dipatuhinya.

Allahuakbar Allahuakbar...

Adzan magrib berkumandang sebagai tanda untuk kaum islam mengerjakan kewajibannya. Hinata dan Aiko menghentikan percakapan mereka bergegas untuk mengambil air wudhu. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba saja Aiko memeluk Hinata yang sontak membuat Hinata kaget. Entah kenapa dia begitu ingin memeluk ibunya tersebut. Hinata membalas pelukan Aiko dengan penuh kasih sayang kemudian bergegas untuk mengambil air wudhu.

"Aiko, tolong kunci rumahnya ya!" Perintah Hinata.

"Iya bu!"

Setibanya di masjid, mereka kemudian menunggu iqamah untuk kemudian mengerjakan shalat fardu magrib. Suasana di masjid tersebut begitu hening hanya suara sang imam yang terdengar melantunkan hafalan ayat suci Al-Qur'an.

Tepat saat sujud terakhir, Aiko heran melihat sang ibu belum juga bangun dari sujudnya. Setelah salam pun sang ibu belum kunjung bangun. Aiko semakin heran dan memutuskan untuk memberi isyarat kepada sang ibu. Tapi rupanya hal itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Aiko semakin heran dan timbul pikiran yang tidak-tidak di benaknya.

Tetesan air matanya terjatuh saat mengetahui sang ibu tak bernyawa lagi. Sedih! Hatinya begitu sedih melihat sang ibu tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya. Imam masjid kemudian membantu Aiko membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit setelah kegiatan shalat usai.

R.I.P

**December 27th 1952 – October 23rd 2012**

**Uzumaki Hinata**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah sang ibu tercinta sekarang berada, di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tentu saja Aiko belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Baginya, sosok ibu adalah segalanya bagi Aiko. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkendak lain. Sang ibu telah dipanggil oleh sang ilahi.

"Sabarlah Aiko, ibumu pasti bahagia di surga sana. Dia adalah orang yang beruntung. Meninggal dalam sujudnya!" kata imam masjid yang membantu Aiko kemarin.

Aiko juga berpikir seperti itu, meskipun sangat terpukul atas kepergian ibunya, tapi dia begitu bersyukur sang ibu meninggal dalam sujudnya. Sungguh keputusan Allah maha adil untuk ibu sebaik Hinata.

Aiko kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama ibunya. Saat keluarga mereka masih utuh dengan sang ayah Uzumaki Naruto. Sampai detik terakhir sebelum kepergian sang bunda. Aiko sadar dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba memeluk ibunya ataupun kata cinta terakhir untuk sang bunda. Hari itu benar-benar tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Terutama nasehat sang ibu yang tak akan oernah dilupakannya.

"Selamat jalan ibu! Aku tetap mencintai ibu hingga saat dimana aku akan dipanggil sang ilahi juga. Mungkin inilah saatnya ibu kembali memberikan kasih sayang ibu untuk ayah. Terima kasih atas segalanya ibu! Ibu adalah bidadari terhebat!" Kata Aiko sambil memeluk nisan ibunya erat. Air matanya kembali bercucuran. Sungguh kenangan ibunya tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

.

.

.

.

FINISH

.

.

**A/N:** Kyaaaaa bagaimana fic pertamaku? Aneh ya? Atau sedihnya kurang? Maaf ya, minna-san Gazel belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk minna-san dan semoga juga minna ingin mereview fic pertamaku ini. Saran kalian sangat berguna untuk perbaikan di fic selanjutnya. Arigatou XD and mind to REVIEW...


End file.
